


Feral Dreamons

by ivanthesilent



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Have some calm Lucid content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27591799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivanthesilent/pseuds/ivanthesilent
Summary: Tubbo tries some more dreamon stuff on Dream, and it brings out Lucid.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy
Comments: 5
Kudos: 330





	Feral Dreamons

**Author's Note:**

> ive actually had this done for a while and it took all my willpower to not post it yesterday because i already posted something

Dream sat still as Tubbo recited phrases to him. Tubbo was trying to find out what made him and his dreamon switch control of the body. It had been 30 minutes since they started, and nothing changed. Tubbo would ask Dream how his dreamon was, but Lucid was asleep the whole time. He was going to have a rude awakening when he got in control of the body. If he did. It took so long, Dream’s body was starting to mimic the dreamon, but he kept it awake for Tubbo. Apparently Dream was the only person with a dreamon that would let him do tests like this. 

Sapnap noticed his friend get tired and started talking to him to get his mind working. It was definitely successful, Tubbo didn’t seem to mind the interruptions either. Dream wished Fundy was there though. They were all in the Dreamon Hunter Camp, but Fundy was in one of the tents doing his own thing. 

Tubbo was reading out more stuff, everyone joking since it seemed like there wasn’t going to be a reaction anytime soon. The brown haired boy was cut off by laughter, then read through the rest of the chant. Dream’s body froze suddenly. Tubbo and Sapnap looked at him thinking it was a joke. The mask was silent though. Tubbo snapped his fingers in front of him, only for Dream to suddenly turn his head to his friend. 

Tubbo felt himself fall back as the dreamon swung his axe at him. Sapnap hit him back hard. As the body hit the ground, it changed appearance in a flash. The color turned from green to white. They had black horns and a similarly colored tail. Their legs were structured like an animal’s and their hair was more faded than Dream’s, the tips dark. 

Sapnap stood with his axe in front of Tubbo, trying to talk down the dreamon from attacking again. They seemed to hesitate, but not stop. Dream’s axe came into view again, the dreamon getting ready to lunge at them again. 

“Fundy!” Tubbo yelled. He was probably the best person to solve this issue. He’s done it before, calming the dreamon down should be easy now. Lucid perked up hearing the name. He looked around until he saw Dream’s fiancé coming out of the tent.

“What’s going on?” Fundy asked. He looked at Lucid. It was the first time he saw what he looked like, or at least what he wanted to look like. Fundy looked at the scene. Tubbo was scared and holding a book, Sapnap was in front of him holding an axe, Lucid was on the ground holding Dream’s axe in front of them. Fundy looked at Lucid and walked over to him. Lucid looked up as Fundy held his hand out, “Lucid, give me the axe.”

“Fundy,” Lucid whined. The fox didn’t say anything. Lucid just handed him Dream’s axe. Sapnap looked at the two.

“Wow, you’re pretty good with dreamons,” Sapnap said, “I mean it’s either that or Dream’s got a weak willed dreamon.”

Sapnap laughed, then yelped as Lucid tried jumping at him. Fundy grabbed him before he could get far though. Lucid struggled in his arms though, Fundy just kept holding him despite his attempts to try and fight his other half’s friend. 

“No, I’m just good with this feral idiot,” Fundy said. Lucid looked up at him, but calmed down when Fundy scratched behind his horns. 

“Fundy is the only person that Lucid won’t fight upon seeing,” Tubbo said. He got up and looked through the book, “I can make them switch control again.”

“Nah, I kinda want to hang out with Lucid some more,” Fundy said. Lucid’s initial reaction to attack Tubbo for suggesting he go away changed to happiness when he heard Fundy’s answer, “Just send me what to do if I need to use it.” 

“Alright,” Tubbo said. He started to copy down the phrase he said into chat, “I’ve already done what I need, you can do what you want with Lucid now.”

“Cool,” Fundy replied. Lucid was still trying to fight the others, so he figured it was time to leave, “I’ll see you guys later.” 

“See you later, furry,” Sapnap said as he went to get his stuff. Fundy sighed as Lucid quietly laughed. Fundy walked to the tent with Lucid still in his arms. After getting his stuff, he began walking out of the camp. 

Lucid held onto Fundy tightly, looking at the fox happily. Lucid looked around if anyone was around. He wasn’t really interested in going into a fight at the moment, but Fundy trying to stop him was really fun to him. There was no one around though, so Lucid came up with an idea. Fundy didn’t really mind his antics, he just reminded him of a cat, it was cute. Fundy didn’t know how Dream thought of Lucid, but he honestly thought the dreamon was a bonus to marrying Dream. 

Fundy walked with Lucid through the server. Lucid was oddly docile. Letting him go would probably be a bad idea, but he seemed to be really nice right now. There could be a chance that he runs away to cause chaos, though he wouldn’t do anything that would piss off Fundy. He was probably fine. 

Lucid looked up at Fundy when he stopped walking. Then he felt Fundy put him down. Lucid considered hanging onto him, but then he had an idea better than the last. Lucid touched the pathway, whining quietly when Fundy stopped touching him. They were both silent for a couple seconds. Fundy waited for Lucid to do something. The dreamon looked around, then spotted a forest with a hill. He looked at Fundy, then darted away. 

Fundy yelled after the dreamon and chased him. Lucid kept laughing as Fundy tried keeping up with him. Eventually Lucid went up into the trees, making the fox follow him up there. Lucid jumped down and went invisible suddenly. Fundy hopped down and looked around for the dreamon. 

The fox felt a warm feeling on his shoulder. He turned around and was met with a familiar porcelain meeting his lips. Fundy stumbled as Lucid pulled away. The mask had a red tint. Fundy looked at the nervous dreamon. Lucid tried kissing him. He was in love with the fox. Fundy smiled happily at him, pulling him close and placing small kisses on the mask. Lucid yelped and leaned on Fundy for support. His tail wagged similarly to Fundy’s. 

“Fundy you know I can feel that, too!” Dream’s voice rang out from the mask. Fundy laughed as he kept kissing the mask. Both Dream and Lucid were flustered at it. 

Fundy lifted up Lucid and sat down with him, putting him on his lap. The mask went red again when Fundy started nuzzling his nose under Lucid’s head. Fundy heard laughter from both inhabitants of the mask. Lucid rested his head on Fundy’s shoulder, cuddling up to him. 

“Tired?” Fundy asked, wrapping his arms around the dreamon. It was getting late. 

“Yeah,” Dream said as Lucid nodded. Fundy took them under a tree and laid down under it with them. 

Both him and Lucid curled up to each other as the sun started to set. Fundy held the two close, pressing his head to the mask. It didn’t take long for them to go silent. Lucid couldn’t sleep since he was in control of the body, but that was fine. Fundy rested his head on Lucid’s as he pulled out Dream’s axe, holding it in front of his fiancés, it probably wasn’t needed, but it just felt nice to protect them.

**Author's Note:**

> also im sorry if you left a comment and i didnt respond, i love all of them i just dont know how to talk to people


End file.
